La fin d'une ère
by Abigail P
Summary: 1996, Après le décès de Sirius Harry et les autres élèves doivent retourner à Poudlard. Mais que cache le survivant? Et qui est cette nouvelle élève que fait sa rentrée directement en 6ème année? Et que mijote encore Dumbledore, ce vieux fou n'en a t'il pas fini avec les secrets ...
1. Chapter 1: Bienvenue au Manoir Bucket

**Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma fiction. **

**Je viens de reprendre cette fiction et l'ai un petit peu corrigée. Cela fait un moment qu'elle est commencée mais est loin d'être terminée.**

**L'histoire commence après la cinquième année et le tragique décès de Sirius. Au programme, de nouveaux personnages, un peu d'amour sur fond de guerre.**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: Bienvenue au Manoir Bucket!**

- En ce jour du 2 Juillet 1996, suite aux malheureux décès de Margaret et Robin Swan, je déclare la dénommée, Abigail Pénélope Swanson, né le 5 Novembre 1980 à Ste Mangouste, fille de Mickael et Margaret Swanson ayant vécu jusqu'à ce jour à Wilmington en Caroline du Nord, sous la tutelle de sa tante Eléonore Bucket jusqu'à sa majorité. Etant donné que Madame Bucket vit actuellement en Angleterre avec sa famille, je l'encourage vivement à scolariser l'enfant à l'école de Magie Poudlard et ce dès la rentrée. Maintenant, pour ce qui est de l'héritage, il est confié sous la protection de Madame Bucket jusqu'à ce que l'enfant obtienne sa majorité dans le monde sorcier anglais, c'est-à-dire le jour de ses 17 ans. Veuillez Signer ici s'il vous plait.

Eléonore Swan, toute de noir vêtue s'exécuta rapidement, acceptant ainsi « l 'enfant » comme ils l'appelaient depuis le début de cette réunion et bien sur acceptant l'héritage de la famille Swan. La femme se moucha bruyamment avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune Abigail qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée en Angleterre.

- Au revoir Messieurs.

- Au revoir et encore une fois, toutes nos condoléances pour le décès de votre sœur et de son mari.

La sorcière hocha la tête et pressant sa main sur l'épaule d'Abigail, elle avança le long du couloir avant de transplaner avec elle au Manoir Bucket.

- Ah enfin! s'exclama-t-elle dans un soupir, j'ai cru que cette mascarade n'en finirait jamais! Que de blabla pour un simple héritage et une histoire de garde.

Sans plus attendre la femme se débarrassa de sa cape et de ses gants noirs, laissant apparaître une robe vert bouteille plus que provocante. D'un simple geste, elle défit sa coiffure laissant ainsi retomber ses cheveux bruns dans son dos. C'est alors qu'un homme assez imposant arriva dans la pièce principale, sa cape noire voletant derrière lui. Il avançait la tête haute, ses yeux sombres fixant la jeune Abigail qui ne put réprimer un frisson.

- C'est donc elle! La petite orpheline du mauvais coté de la famille. La voix était froide, cassante et surtout insupportable. Abigail se retourna vers la cheminée, une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée qu'elle la fixait, la détaillant du regard avant d'afficher un petit sourire moqueur qui ne plut pas du tout à Abigail. Que trouvait-elle de si drôle?

-Oui c'est elle … Elle est arrivée ce matin, très tôt Dit elle avec un air de reproche Elle dormira dans la chambre d'ami et prendra également ses cours à Poudlard, j'y suis bien obligée si je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec le ministère.

Abigail se sentit quelques peu exclu de la conversation mais elle ne dit rien suivant l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes quand le mari intervint enfin.

-Ça veut dire que je devrais acheter des fournitures scolaires pour deux personnes cette année? Et qui va payer les charges en plus?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela Henry! Je passerais à Gringott, la gamine a un compte plein à craquer. C'est bien normal qu'on l'utilise pour subvenir à ses besoins.

Il approuva semblant satisfait de la réponse de sa femme puis lui montra l'horloge.

-Tu es prête, n'oublie pas qu'il y a une réunion de prévue, et il ne faut pas se mettre en retard.

-Oui c'est bon! La femme remit sa cape, prit sa baguette et claqua des doigts. Une vieille elfe à l'air sévère apparu et après une longue et basse révérence, il lui présenta.

-Qu'Est-ce que Muffy peut faire pour vous Maîtresse?

-Montres donc sa chambre à Pénélope et prépare le repas pour ma fille et elle. Nous ne rentrerons pas ce soir.

-Bien Maîtresse. Suivez moi Miss Pénélope dit le petit elfe en se tournant vers Abigail.

Elle ne releva pas le fait qu'il l'appelle Pénélope et se contenta de prendre sa petite valise contenant ce qu'elle avait réussit à sauver de l'incendie. Elle monta tranquillement les marches tandis que sa cousine s'était laissé tomber dans un fauteuil et feuilletait le dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo.

Sa chambre était au bout du couloir au deuxième étage. L'elfe lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer. Il n'y avait rien extraordinaire. Un lit simple, une commode et une table de nuit, avec un bureau près des fenêtres. Elle soupira, c'était donc ici qu'elle vivrait jusqu'à sa majorité. Elle grimaça en voyant un portrait particulièrement affreux qui commençait à s'agiter à l'intérieur du cadre. Il représentait une vieille femme aux rides profondes qui portaient plusieurs bagues excentriques à chaque doigts. Son maquillage vert bouteille et son rouge à lèvre pourpre faisait ressortir son teint blafard qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un zombie.

-Le dîner sera prêt dans une demi-heure Miss Pénélope. Dit le petit elfe en faisant une révérence avant de disparaître dans une nuage de fumée.

-Mais qui donc me dérange encore, je croyais que cette pièce était calme! Eléonore, pourquoi donc as tu ouvert les rideaux … Mais tu n'es pas Eléonore … Qui es-tu?

Abigail se sentit agressée, elle lança un regard noir au portrait et pour la première fois elle répondit.

-Abi Swan! Et vous? Demanda-t'elle avec aplomb.

-Pff, les jeunes se permettent vraiment tout de nos jours. Premièrement jeune fille, quand vous vous présentez, tachez de donner votre nom complet, vous vous appelez Abigail Pénélope Pandora Swan troisième du nom! Je vous ai moi-même attribué ce nom alors tachez de ne pas l'écorcher! Et s'il vous plait un peu plus de respect pour vos aînés, je suis Pandora Pénélope Ride, Deuxième du nom! Je pensais avoir mieux élever ma fille que ça … Je me demande encore ou j'ai commis une erreur … Tant de gâchis … Heureusement que ma très chère Eléonore a accepté sans broncher, Henry Bucket. De toute manière, elle a toujours été plus disciplinée que Margaret. Quand elles sont nées toutes les deux mon mari m'a tout de suite dit que seule Eléonore serait capable de gérer la fortune familiale et qu'elle ferait une bien meilleure épouse et surtout qu'elle saurait honorer notre famille en se mariant à un noble sang pur… Tiens toi droite gamine, tu veux qu'on te confonde avec une de ses moldus dévergondées qui passent leur temps à boire et à traîner dans les rues! Maintenant tu es dans une bonne famille, les sangs purs ne peuvent se permettre de se tenir comme des dépravés. J'espère qu'on pourra faire quelque chose d'elle … Mon très cher Elias n'aurait pas été heureux de voir un de ses descendant se tenir de cette manière, heureusement pour moi, il ne passe jamais par ce tableau continua la vieille femme en parlant seule … Ah mais c'est vrai-je me souviens ce Robin Swan, c'était un sang mêlée … Sa moldue de mère était présente au mariage … Quel affront! Et puis quel mariage, un sang mêlé et une sang pur … Grotesque, la honte de ma vie!

Abigail n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait rit au nez de sa mère quand elle lui avai parlé de sa génitrice et de son air excentrique, de ses pensées et idées qui ne volaient pas bien haut et de son éternel mauvais caractère. Finalement elle n'avait pas tord. Son père l'appelait plus couramment la vieille chouette et si elle se souvenait bien, elle était décédée deux ou trois ans plus tôt d'une longue maladie que les médicomages anglais n'avaient pu soigner. Sa mère avait appris la nouvelle dans la gazette du sorcier anglaise qu'elle recevait chaque jour. Elle n'avait rien dit pendant quelques minutes puis le reste de la journée elle s'était acharnée sur les taches invisibles du carrelage de la cuisine. Le ménage semblait être une thérapie quand elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle ne désirait pas parler. Elle avait prétendu ne pas être attristée par la nouvelle que ce n'était qu'une vieille harpie qui avait toujours fait son malheur en lui imposant des idéaux auxquels elle n'adhérait pas du tout… Mais au fond c'était quand même sa mère et cela avait du la toucher un minimum.

La jeune fille soupira finalement et après un instant de réflexion, elle retira la taie de son oreiller et la balança sur le cadre. Pendant un long moment on entendit des jurons et des protestations puis la vieille sorcière finit par se balader dans d'autres cadres de la maison.

Après un petit coup d'œil à sa montre Abigail commença à sortir quelques affaires de son sac, il ne lui restait pas grand-chose, un album, photo, son journal, et quelques vêtements qu'elle avait pu sauver. Sans oublier les baguettes de ses parents que les aurores américains lui avaient remis durant la cérémonie. Elle avait été touchée par ce geste, ces deux parents ayant été aurors, leur baguettes auraient du revenir à leur collègue afin de les exposer au tableau d'honneur mais ils en avaient fait don à Abigail qui avait grandement apprécié cette attention. Elle les plaça dans le dernier tiroir de sa commode, sous ses vêtements avec son journal et sans oublier l'album photos qui renfermait les précieux souvenirs de ses parents. Elle avait imaginé les pires scénarios comme des familles d'accueil pas très agréables, un orphelinat miteux, et même finir livrée à elle-même dans une petite ville des Etats-Unis … mais revenir là ou sa mère avait eu ses pires souvenirs, dans cette maison qu'elle avait tant détesté d'après ses dires … Et sa tante, et cette cousine, et ce tableau de mère grand version harpie … Elle était bien loin de sa petite maison dans le quartier moldu de Wilmington, de l'institut magique de Salem où elle s'était fait des tas d'amis. Très loin de cette famille qu'elle chérissait tant …

**Merci à tous, la suite arrive le week end prochain. **

**Bonne semaine à tous!**


	2. Chapter 2: L'enfer à un nom!

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira! Le 3ème est en cours de correction et sera posté dans deux semaines.

Je vous souhaite un très bon week end et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

La Potion Volubilis est un breuvage qui permet de restaurer le volume de la voix d'une personne et neutralise également les effets du sortilège de mutisme...

Oui ben autant utiliser un finite incantatem, ça marche tout aussi bien ! Pensa Harry tout en fermant son livre de potions avant de le remettre sous son lit.

Au moins il aurait essayé et Hermione ne lui ferait pas de reproches quand il lui dirait qu'il n'avait pas fini son devoir de potions. Cela faisait des heures que le jeune homme tentait en vain de comprendre les mécanismes de cette potion ou encore en quoi les Racines de valériane étaient indispensables dans la confection d'une potion de mort vivante. Mais franchement il s'en contrefichait et il avait d'autres choses à penser à 23 heures passées. Il avait déjà terminé ses devoirs d'enchantement, de métamorphose et même celui d'histoire de la magie, alors il pouvait bien passer sur celui de potions et puis Hermione lui donnerait surement ses notes sur le sujet pas vrai ?

Las de sa soirée de dur labeur, le jeune homme rangea rapidement plume et encrier avant de s'étirer longuement.

C'était le milieu de l'été. Mais comme d'habitude depuis le retour du Lord Noir, le ciel était gris, chargé, le temps était glacial et pluvieux, rien de bien agréable en soi. Cela faisait bientôt un mois que Harry était coincé au 4 privet drive et honnêtement il en avait plus qu'assez. Il ne supportait plus de devoir se cacher à chaque fois qu'il sortait un bouquin. Il détestait travailler la nuit alors que ses yeux le piquaient de fatigue. Il en avait marre d'être le larbin de la famille Dursley, levé 7h petit déjeuner, vaisselle, puis il devait tondre la pelouse, passer l'aspirateur, repasser les vêtements de Dudley et Vernon et gare à lui si le travail n'était pas fini en temps et en heure. Les Dursley n'avaient pas fait attention aux remontrances de l'ordre et depuis bientôt un mois Harry Potter vivait un enfer chez sa famille. Une fois, rien qu'une seule, le jeune homme avait tenté de riposter. Il avait vite regretté ses paroles quand la main de l'oncle Vernon s'était abattue sur sa joue le faisant tomber sous sa force. Harry était resté tétanisé. Un mois plus tôt il se bâtait face à Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy à coup de Doloris et ce soir là il avait été terrassé par la simple main de son oncle. Sa joue était restée tuméfiée pendant plusieurs jours.

Mais Harry savait à quoi il devait ce revirement de situation. Deux semaines après son retour, Vernon avait été licencié. Fini les perceuses et fini le bon salaire A son âge, son oncle avait peu de chance de retrouver un emploi stable. Les premiers jours il avait fait des recherches mais bien vite ces recherches s'était transformées en après midi beuverie au café du coin et il revenait souvent particulièrement éméché et surtout très énervé. En général dans ses moments là Harry s'arrangeait pour rester enfermé dans sa chambre mais souvent il avait tellement de corvées qu'il ne parvenait pas à les finir. Ainsi quand Vernon rentrait, si le repas n'était pas prêt, il savait qu'il devrait se préparer à une nouvelle séance de punching ball. Etonnement cela ne semblait pas plaire à Pétunia et Dudley. Les deux autres membres de la famille semblaient réellement inquiets de cette attitude. Peut être par peur que cela se retourne contre eux ?

Harry grimaça en se souvenant de la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Son oncle était rentré vers 17 heures. Par chance le repas était prêt. Ils mangèrent en silence, sauf Harry bien sur qui devait patienter dans sa chambre le temps qu'ils finissent. Une heure plus tard, entendant les hurlements de son oncle lui demandant de venir il se rendit à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Pétunia était installée dans le salon et lisait un livre tandis que Dudley et Vernon regardait le football à la télé.

- Dépêches toi de laver tout ça … et t'as intérêt à faire des efforts, le repas était dégueulasse ce soir !

Harry soupira et vit sa tante grimacer à la réflexion de son mari.

- Oui oncle Vernon.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour tout ranger mais au dernier moment alors qu'il rangeait les assiettes, l'une d'elle glissa de ses mains et se brisa dans un bruit fracassant. Son cœur manqua un battement, il ferma les yeux un instant, déglutit et chercha une solution, même si aucune ne pouvait le sauver à cet instant. Il croisa le regard affolé de sa tante puis il vit ce qui l'effrayait, son oncle avait le visage rouge de colère et il avançait vers lui d'un air menaçant. Cette fois ci ce ne fut pas le plat de sa main qui heurta sa joue mais son poing. Harry tomba à la renverse sous la force du coup et il fut sonné durant quelques secondes.

- Non mais t'es vraiment un incapable ! Ca ne te suffit pas d'être un monstre, faut en plus que tu sois un incapable qui détruit tout ce qu'il touche. Dégages d'ici je ne veux pas te revoir dans cette cuisine avant demain matin pour le petit déjeuner. PETUNIA , viens nettoyer ce bordel !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour qu'il monte se réfugier dans sa chambre, encore tremblant et titubant. Sa respiration était encore saccadée quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il cru un instant que son cœur allait laché mais ce fut sa tante qui lui adressa la parole.

- Taches de faire attention à ce que tu fais, je ne veux pas que ça me retombe dessus ou sur Duddy…

Sans un mot de plus elle lâcha un sachet sur le lit avant de s'en aller. Il lui fallut quelques instant pour se saisir du paquet et se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de petit pois surgelés – surement pour empêcher sa mâchoire d'enfler – Depuis quand Pétunia se souciait de lui ?

Il avait bientôt fini ses devoirs de vacances et régulièrement il écrivait à ses amis attendant le jour ou il pourrait enfin sortir de cet enfer. Mais sinon rien, il avait nettoyé son balai 5 fois, pareil pour sa baguette, il avait même entamé l'histoire de Poudlard – bon d'accord il s'était arrêté au préface mais tout de même c'était plus que Ron.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Harry fut surpris quand Hedwige entra en trombe par la fenêtre ouverte suivit de plusieurs hiboux. Il fut d'abord étonné d'en avoir autant d'un coup avant de voir que les volatiles portaient de gros paquets cadeaux à leurs pattes. Son anniversaire ! Déjà !

Souriant à présent et ravi d'avoir une distraction, il les délivra de leur fardeau et leur présenta quelques petites choses à manger pour les rassasier en les suppliant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à faire à son oncle une nouvelle fois et encore moins le jour de son anniversaire. Très vite, les oiseaux se sauvèrent y compris Hedwige que Harry préférait laisser à Ron.

Le premier cadeau provenait d'Hagrid, prenant tout son temps de peur que ce qu'il contenait n'explose ou ne lui saute à la figure le jeune homme découvrit finalement un casque noir. D'abord surpris, il se saisit de la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Il reconnut de suite l'écriture brouillonne et mal orthographié du garde chasse.

_« Bon anniversaire Harry,_

_J'espère que ton cadeau te plait. J'ai gardé la moto de Sirius cachée pendant des années mais maintenant elle te revient. Ne dis rien à Molly ou elle me tuerait… Je la garde avec moi à Poudlard. J'espère que tu tiens le coup chez les moldus._

_A bientôt, _

_Hagrid »_

Harry n'en revenait pas, ce cadeau le touchait plus que tout et il était réellement reconnaissant envers Hagrid. Les évènements du ministère l'avaient vraiment touché et il pensait chaque jour à son parrain alors ce cadeau était une sorte d'hommage pour lui, un souvenir…

Ravalant ses larmes, il prit les autres cadeaux. Molly lui avait fait un nouveau pull, apparemment cette année la mode était au Orange, le tout était accompagné d'une lettre et d'une montagne de friandises. Ginny lui avait fait parvenir un journal intime « Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai vérifié celui là n'est pas possédé ». Ron lui avait fait parvenir un nécessaire à balais. Il restait maintenant un paquet, celui d'Hermione, il commença par sa lettre.

_« Bon anniversaire Harry,_

_J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien, je suis de nouveau de retour en Angleterre. Comme tu le sais j'ai passé deux semaines en Italie avec mes parents et maintenant je suis chez les Weasley, mais d'après Arthur nous devrons bientôt partir là où tu sais pour des raisons de sécurité._

_Comme je te l'ai promis j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le voile. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui prouverais que Sirus soit en vie, je vais continuer mes recherches, et grâce à Mme Pince, j'ai pu recevoir quelques livres venant de la réserver. Bien entendu je ne lui ai pas dit ce que je recherchais. _

_J'espère que tu nous rejoindras vite._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione. _

_PS : J'ai eu 6 Optimals e mes buses et toi ? » _

Harry grimaça et froissa rapidement la lettre avant de la jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Que de mauvaises nouvelles. Il avait bien espéré qu'elle lui donne quelques pistes, qu'elle ait trouvé une potion ou une ancienne légende qui lui permettrait d'espérer un minimum. Mais non, elle n'avait rien. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre d'être à Poudlard pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

En plus ils étaient tous ensemble alors que lui devait se contenter de cette chambre maudite à deux pas de son goret de cousin. Oui il était jaloux, il en avait marre de subir des vacances aussi infernales chaque été mais Dumbledore ne lui donnait guère le choix.

C'est avec un soupir qu'il ouvrit la dernière lettre qui apparemment venait de Poudlard.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire et j'espère bien que tes amis t'ont gâté. Je t'envoie également ce message afin de répondre à ta dernière lettre. (Je suis désolée qu'elle arrive si tard mais j'ai pas mal voyagée et ai été très occupé ces dernières semaines._

_Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas accéder à ta demande, tu dois impérativement passer l'été chez ta famille. Ceci est pour ta sécurité Harry nous sommes en guerre et j'espère bien qu'après les évènements survenus au mois de juin dernier tu comprendras ma démarche._

_J'ai chargé Rémus de s'occuper de tes fournitures scolaires, c'est lui qui t'emmènera à la gare le 1er septembre.__Encore une fois je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire,_

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Cette dernière lettre termina elle aussi sa course au fond de la pièce. Harry était énervé, non mais pour qui se prenait-il. Pendant que tout le monde le rassurait et tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas responsable de décès de Sirius, Dumbledore se servait de cet argument pour justifier ses actes. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Le jeune homme fulminait, il détestait plus que tout qu'on lui dise quoi faire et il en avait réellement marre que sa vie soit ainsi contrôlée.

Bien sur il avait conscience que les rares fois où il avait usé de son libre arbitre les conséquences avaient été désastreuses mais il ne supportait pas ce fait.

Déçu par son anniversaire et encore plus par les notes qu'il avait obtenu à ses buses, le jeune homme se coucha sans prendre la peine de se changer. Avec un « Acceptable » en potions, il pouvait dire adieu à sa carrière d'Auror.

Non franchement les anniversaires ce n'était pas son truc. Du moins il n'appréciait pas réellement le fait d'avoir 16 ans. Encore moins quand il savait qu'il lui restait un mois à vivre ici. L'enfer a un nom et il s'appelle Privet Drive !


End file.
